NCC 1701
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Challege: Write a fic with 1701 words. First word beginning with N, the middle word beginning with C, and the last word beginning with C. My first Star Trek story!
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge: write a Star Trek fanfic that contains 1701 words, the first word beginning with N, the middle word (851) beginning with C, and the last word beginning with C. Here is my first, hopefully they'll get better. Please let me know if you take the challenge!**

"Name?" A deep, scratchy voice asked.

The room was pitch black, with only a spotlight centered on him. He was nearly blinded by the reflection of the light off the table and squinted in response. Soon, he saw a table was at arms length away. It was a metallic silver, with three large, slate-gray poles for support. The chair he sat in was cold, and as shivers ran down his spine his rumpled golden shirt did little to warm him. There was an overwhelming smell of metal and a foul breath. Most disturbing of all was his lack of recent memories. He could remember the Enterprise and her crew, but the events leading up to this were a blank. Why was he here? Where was here? He didn't feel the familiar vibration of a ship, so was he on a planet? How long had he been there? Were there other members of his crew that were there with him?

"Name?" The voice asked again. Who was his interrogator?

He could not think of a reason not to answer the question, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. Had he sustained a head injury that had caused this short-term memory loss? As he reached up to check, he realized for the first time that his hands were bound. He stared at the knot, which looked like the handcuffs from his old earth history class, but were made of a strange material. It seemed like a thick coil with a viridian tint that was flexible, but strong.

"Name?!" This time there was a tone to the voice that clearly hinted at danger if he did not cooperate.

"Where am I?"

"Name." The being was nothing if not persistant and stubborn.

"James T. Kirk." He said, allowing his tone to reveal his frustration.

"Rank?" Annoyed, Kirk sighed loudly.

" Captain- USS Enterprise."

"Serial Number?"

"What is this the spanish inquisition?" Kirk asked, using an old earth reference. Of course his companion didn't care to answer his question.

"Serial Number?"

"SC 937-0176 CEC."

"Open this." A rectangular case was slide over to him. It was a persian orange color, with three thin terra cotta stripes along the top and sides. On the front was a small keypad that he could type on, but no screen.

"How?" He asked, wondering what on earth the password could be for this.

"You know the codes."

"I don't."

"You will not leave until you can open that case." Kirk got the feeling that the other being (for he was fairly sure by now that the other being wasn't human) was leaving.

"But what if I can't?" Kirk asked.

"Then you will stay."

"That's out of the question."

"Then I would get busy if I were you."

"Thanks for the help." Kirk said, hearing his companion leave.

He sat back, wishing they had at least removed his bonds. He tried to think of every possible password for the container, but couldn't think of one that he might actually use. His identification code for the computer? His password for his personal communications? The name of his ship? The name of one of his family members? The name of his most admired teacher at the academy?

The list could go on and on. He decided he would start with some of his official passwards.

Serial number? No.

Codes? No.

Enterprise? No.

Sam? No.

Nothing worked. He tried the names of every officer or friend he could think of. The names of pets, including a puppy he had watched over when he was a boy. Nothing worked. He was getting nowhere, and the case just sat there, mocking him with its refusal to open.

He sat back with another sigh, tilting his head back and letting the light hit his face. It warmed him slightly, but his legs were still cold.

"What could it be?" He whispered to the air. Not surprisingly it didn't whisper back. If he had been the one to make the password for this case, when had he made it? He certainly couldn't remember it, so had he made it sometime recently and couldn't remember?

He reached for the keypad and typed in the most simple code he could think of.

J-A-M-E-S T K-I-R-K.

A snap was follow by a click and he slowly opened the case to reveal a communicator, a phaser, and a datapad.

The datapad was the most interesting item. He considered calling his ship, but curiousity provoked him to look at the datapad first. Did it contain the answer to all this?

He picked it up and opened the only file on it. It was a long file, but Kirk was soon fascinated by the message. It was his voice that echoed around the chamber.

"You are probably reading this wondering what has happened, why you can remember so little, and why you are here. You may or may not remember this, but you are the captain of the Enterprise, a starship. You have to go back to it, but here is what happened to bring you here.

"During an away mission, we were captured, and two men were killed because they struggled. You and one other were brought here by the inhabitants of this planet. We did not know there was anyone even living on this planet, so we were fascinated by the discovery. You were offered the choice to die, or allow your recent memory to be erased so you could only remember being here, but nothing of the inhabitants. Your crewmember underwent the same treatment.

"Your orders are to return to the ship and put the planet on a quarantine status forever. The inhabitants have spared your life, and only want to see that they aren't forced to kill others to protect their isolation. Your officers may question your decision or what happened down here, but you are ordered not to answer any more then absolutely necessary."

So, that was why his memory was gone. His cuffs suddenly slipped off, as if someone was watching and had release him. The door swooshed open and a security officer walked in, looking around with fearful eyes.

"Captain?" The man asked. Kirk believed his name was Peterson.

"We're leaving now Peterson. Your under orders not to talk about this incident to anyone, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The man nodded sharply in respect.

Kirk reached for his phaser and straped it to his belt. Grabbing the communicator, he moved to call his ship when another door, opposite the one Peterson had walked through opened.

They blinked and through up their hands to block the light that streamed in. Once their eyes had adjusted, Kirk noticed that they'd been released outside. Glancing at Peterson, Kirk walked out the door and heard his comrade follow.

The sun was rising over distant ochre platueas and the dusty mahogany ground. Small, twisted trees with sepia bark were scattered over the ground. Stalks of olive grass poked up by the roots of the trees, casting long, thin shadows towards them.

"It's beautiful." Peterson whispered.

"Take a good long look, it's the last you'll get." Kirk said.

"Yes sir."

Kirk flipped the top of his communicator up and called the ship.

"Captain? Are ye alrigh`? We `ave bin worried sick about ye." A familiar scottish voice said.

"Two to beam up Scotty." Kirk said. As the landscape around them faded, Kirk took one final look at the gorgeous landscape. Too bad his stay here couldn't have ended happier.

As he appeared in the transporter room, he smiled as he noticed Spock and McCoy there to great him.

"Captain, we lost communication with you fifteen hours and twenty-two minutes ago." Spock said.

"What happened Jim?" McCoy said, pulling out his scanner and running it over Peterson.

"Spock, can you see to it that this planet is put on a permanent quarantine?" Kirk asked.

One of Spock's eyebrows rose with curiousity, but he nodded obediantly. Kirk stepped towards the door to leave, but McCoy stopped him and ran the scanner over him as Kirk stood giving his first officer a look over the chief medical officer's head.

"Peterson, you go to your quarters and get some rest." McCoy told the ensign, who saluted smartly and left the transporter room.

"I'd recommend the same for you Jim." McCoy said, a bit less forcefully. He knew demanding something was not the way to get Kirk to comply.

"Do we have anywhere to go Spock?" Kirk asked, wondering if they had been scheduled for anything else while he had been on the planet.

"No, but I will contact Starfleet and ask them where we should go." Spock said.

"Thanks Spock." Kirk was glad to have an officer he could count on to take care of things. He yawned and knew the doctor was probably right about needing some rest.

Spock and McCoy walked with him back to his quarters, but when Kirk laid down, sleep wouldn't come to him. He felt exhausted, but couldn't sleep. He got up and made his official report, making sure to praise the fallen officers and Peterson. He also mentioned the quarantine and said it was due to the unnecessary risk that the planet posed to the safety of those that beamed down.

Hopefully that would discourage any further missions to the planet.

He still couldn't sleep, so he finally gave up and headed for the bridge. As he waited for the turbolift, he was surprised to meet Spock coming off of it.

"Captain." Spock said in greeting. "You're not thinking of going to the bridge?"

"I was Spock, why?" Kirk asked.

"Because Dr. McCoy claimed he would 'have my ears on a silver platter' if I allowed you to work before you had sufficently rested."

"Spock I can't sleep." Kirk said, rubbing his temples.

"Then I recommend one of Dr. McCoy's sleeping potions." Spock said. Kirk looked at his first officer in surprise, but decided to do as he said. Spock followed him to sick bay and conviced him to sleep there instead of walking back to his cabin.

When Kirk woke twelve hours later, he saw the Vulcan leaving. He suspected Spock had been there the whole time, which McCoy confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge: write a Star Trek fanfic that contains 1701 words, the first word beginning with N, the middle word (851) beginning with C, and the last word beginning with C. **

"Now Ensign!" Her CO barked at her, making her jump as she hastened to complete the sequence to avoid the phaser fire that was being projected towards the ship. She was a second too slow, and there was a long tone to signal the defeat.

"Computer, end simulation." The calm voice from the command chair asked. She stayed in her seat, looking down at the navigational computer console with a frustrated sigh.

"Ensign, why were you unable to carrying out orders promptly?" She was asked.

"I hesitated sir." She replied, making sure to not let her voice shake.

"Why?" He persisted.

"I was momentarily frozen." She said. Better then any other answer she could have said. She had truly been confused with her orders, but no one tells their CO that they're confusing.

"You panicked?"

"No sir, I just didn't react quick enough." She replied. Why be scared during a simulation? She was just as calm as the man in the command chair right now, minus the dressing-down that she knew she was going to get any second.

"You need to practice your response time." He told her.

"Yes sir." She said. What she thought, however, was 'duh.'

She used her peripheral vision to watch the man leave the command chair to go look at his usual station. His long stride was there in a moment, and the ensign currently assigned had been around long enough to know that Spock liked to keep an eye on the science station himself, just in case he noticed something.

The Vulcan was obviously engrossed in his work, so she turned to the man at Ops next to her.

"Was I that bad?" She inquired.

"No, not many make it that far their first time." He told her, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Spock designed that test to just get harder, it's a no-win situation, unless you find out the trick."

"So it's just another way to test what kind of officer we are?" She asked.

"Pretty much, but there's always the challenge of figuring out the trick."

"Do you know it?"

"How do you think I got moved up to Ops?" He asked.

"I guess that answers _that_ question." She said to herself.

"What answers what question Ensign?" Spock asked. He must have been through with his check of the scans and instruments.

"I was asking about the simulation sir." She replied.

"I forgot humans have a need to know how well they preformed in the eyes of other officers." Spock said.

"I'm fairly sure I'll do better next time." She replied confidently.

She caught the raised eyebrow out of the corner of her eye and forced herself to hide her smile until Spock had stopped staring at her.

* * *

When she was relieved as the morning shift came on duty, she was one of the last ones to leave the bridge and was forced to wait for the next left. Unfortunately for her, so was Spock. He took the opportunity to start a conversation that she wanted no part of.

"How can you be so confident about your next performance?" Spock asked.

"Because I plan to practice like you told me, sir." She replied.

Finally another lift arrived, but she had to endure the ride with him.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" She asked.

"Granted." Spock said.

"I've been only recently added to the bridge officers, but I intend to do my best. My older sister is first officer on her ship, so I have a lot to live up to. I give everything I do 110% percent. I may not be as perfect and logical as a Vulcan, but I'm still going to be one of the finest officers in Starfleet, bar nothing."

For her boldness, two eyebrows went towards the ceiling.

"Just be sure your ambition doesn't hinder you in the long run ensign." Spock said.

"It has got me this far." She replied. Then hastily added, "sir."

When the lift finally stopped on her deck, she got out and headed towards the mess hall she planned to meet her friends in. Her friends all lucked out with the afternoon shift, so the only time they could meet was during the morning or evening shift. Since some of them liked to take double shifts, they had agreed to meet for breakfast in order to keep up with each other.

"Hey, Lisa, over here!" Garret called. He was a boisterous young ensign who worked in Engineering. He was really intelligent, just very energetic. The chief engineer quickly realized Garret could not be stuck sitting in front of a computer console very long, and had assigned him more active duties.

Sitting with Garret was Marcia, of Latin decent who was a security officer. She was tough, but really pretty, and Lisa was always trying to get Marcia to do something with her beautiful, wavy hair that went very nicely with her dark complexion.

The last person waiting was Owens, a medical assistant. He loved working in sickbay and was growing close to his CO, unlike any of the others.

Lisa found she just couldn't stop a sigh escaping as she sat down

"Rough night?" Marcia asked.

"Spock made me do a simulation towards the very end, after I was already pretty tired." She said. She rested her head on her hand and Garret slid over a cup of orange juice.

"How'd it go?" Owens asked.

"Well, I was told I did good for a first-timer – better than most, but I still feel like I want to do better."

"You're not going to stay up all day to study are you?" Garret asked. Lisa was notorious for over-achieving to the point of obsession, but she shook her head.

"I may look up a couple things, but I don't think I need to study, I just need to be more focused." She said.

"Try some yoga or something before your shift." Owens suggested.

"Next you'll be telling me to take a nutrition supplement to not get so active." Garret said, rolling his eyes.

They continued to chat until the other three had to leave to get ready for their shift. Lisa went back to her quarters, trying to figure out how to beat the simulation.

* * *

"Captain? May I ask a question?" Spock asked. Scotty had taken over the bridge so Kirk could go down to breakfast and Spock had sought out his commanding officer, still confused about the Ensign's attitude.

"Sure Spock, but can you sit down? It's hard to talk to someone I have to bend my neck up all the way to see."

Spock complied, and waited for his Captain to finish a bite before posing his question. He explained about the simulation and the Ensign's attitude in the lift.

"I do no understand how she can feel so confident."

"She sound's over-confident." Kirk said.

"She does not seem to be though, just certain that she'll eventually get it right."

"It's a good attitude to have, I wouldn't condemn it."

"But is it wise to put her through the simulation again?" Spock asked.

Kirk paused. "I always liked that simulation, because its wonderful practice for bridge officers, though the trick might eventually get around."

"I did intend officers to discover the trick. Five have already. What I am concerned about is her taking it too seriously." Spock said. "Her record shows her to be an over-achiever. She's been known not to sleep the night before exams, but she always earns the highest marks."

"It's a controversial trade-off. Do you want an officer who always wants to have the right answer, or the officer who actually sleeps at night?" Kirk thought out loud.

"What do you prefer?" Spock asked.

"Neither and both. I prefer different kinds in different departments. I'm very concerned that my engineers know what they're doing and do it exactly right, but I don't want my navigational officer falling asleep at her post." Kirk said.

"I see. Perhaps I should not put her through the simulation again."

"It's up to you Spock." Kirk said. "The night shift is more familiar to you, so you should call the shots."

"Call the shots?" Spock echoed inquiringly.

"Make the decisions." Kirk said.

"Very well Captain, thank you for your input."

* * *

She was determined to get it right. She sat alert at her post, waiting for Spock to begin the simulation again. She knew he wasn't human, but a part of her wondered if he was taking so long in order to put her on edge. He had hardly spoken to anyone all night, and she was beginning to become bored.  
Then came the order.

"Computer, begin simulation Spock-0121." Spock said.

"Romulan ships appearing on the port side sir." She called out.

"Are you certain?" Spock asked.

She was certain. She had checked the scanners before making her announcement. "Yes sir." She responded crisply.

"Very well, bring us about ensign." Spock said.

She did so and waited for further orders.

"Fire ensign."

She paused. They were Romulan, but that didn't mean they were unfriendly. It just meant they were encroaching on Federation territory. "Without hailing them sir?" She asked.

Spock's eyebrow went up. "Very good ensign. Computer, end simulation."

She couldn't help smiling at her success. She hadn't even thought about the rapid order to fire before, but now she realized it was against standard procedure to fire without attempting to hail a ship.

"Ensign?" Spock called.

"Yes sir?"

"You will make a fine officer."

"Thank you sir."

The rest of the shift went smoothly, and when Captain Kirk and the morning shift came to relieve them, Lisa felt better then she had in awhile. Again, she was one of the last one's off the bridge, and was forced to share a lift with Spock. This time, however, she didn't mind so much.

The ride was a quiet one, but when she met with her friends, she was bursting with pride when she told them.

They shared a look after she told them. "What?" She asked, concerned.

"We knew you would do it." Owens said.

"We had this made for you." Marcia said, bringing out a cake. In big letters on the top was written 'congratulations.'

**No idea where this came from. Just thought I'd put things from a younger officers POV. I thought Spock was an interesting addition as well. Anyone else take this challenge?**


	3. Chapter 3

No one but Captain James T Kirk could have endured the constant bickering of his First Officer and CMO while trying to find a way out of the current situation.

They had beamed into the caldera of a super volcano with several teams of scientists, and once things started to become dangerous, they had let the others beam up until the only three left were Kirk, his CMO and First officer.

Then, of course, the transporter decided to have a 'temper-tantrum' as McCoy had so elegantly described it.  
Scotty had told them to get out of there as fast as possible, but check in so the Enterprise could keep a firm fix on their positions so the instant the transporter was ready they could be pulled away.

The shuttles were (of course) getting upgraded at a nearby starbase. Who would've expected to need them?

Certainly not Kirk, who was beginning to regret the decision to leave them.

They were reaching on edge of the caldera, but the surrounding mountains were going to make the going difficult.

Kirk knew, and likely so did the men behind him, that unless the transporter was fixed in time, they would likely be killed. If not in the initial blast, there would be falling debris, lava, pyroclastic flows, and of course giant cracks in the earth from the tremors.

The situation looked bleak to say the very least.

And yet behind him the Vulcan and Doctor continued to argue. Kirk, by now, knew that was their way of making the most of a dire situation.

"Oh common Spock, you know that back in the early 21st century humans survived the super volcano that erupted at Yellowstone." McCoy suddenly said, making Kirk actually stop and listen to the conversation. How it had gone from a teasing argument to this, Kirk had no idea.

"Yes, but the area with 600 miles of the blast was covered in ash. A radius of 60 miles was stripped of all life – both plants and animals – due to pyroclastic flows. Following that was a period of very cold years that killed many due to lack of heat and food."

"Yes, but the technology at the time warned everyone. The area 200 miles around was completely evacuated." McCoy said.

"Yes, the seismic tremors and ground bulging were warning enough for people to leave. The final warning was a low rumbling." Spock said.

They all grew silent.  
"Spock do you hear anything?" McCoy asked timidly, relying on Spock's keen hearing.

"If you are referring to the low rumbling, I do not." Spock said.  
"Do let us know Spock the instant you heard it." Kirk said.

Suddenly, the ground shook. They were thrown down, and wisely were on alert for the ground splitting apart.

When the earthquake subsided, they rose and began to move faster.

"The Yellowstone blast did kill over 600,000 people however Doctor."  
"Yes, thanks to the ash mostly." McCoy said. "It damages the lungs and also kills many plants that could have been food."

"Gentleman, perhaps a more cheerful conversation?" Kirk suggested.

"What would you recommend Captain?" Spock asked.

"I don't know, but nothing about this giant time bomb we're on." Kirk said.

They fell into silence then, and reached the edge of the caldera in about fifteen minutes.

Kirk looked around at the surrounding mountains.

"Any suggestions?" He asked the others. They had no standard climbing equipment, not that it would make anything any simpler.  
"I recommend looking for a valley to follow." Spock said.  
McCoy nodded, still looking a little unnerved by this. Studying it was one thing, but by now they should have been on the ship.

"Alright, I'm going to check in." Kirk said, flipping open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise, Sulu here sir."

"How's it going up there? " Kirk asked. "Any estimate on eruption?"

"Work on the transporter is proceeding rapidly, we estimate only another hour." Sulu replied.

"And the time to eruption?" Kirk asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Forty minutes captain." Sulu replied, sounding reluctant. "We have contacted the nearest ship to come give us a hand, but I am not sure how quickly they will arrive."

Kirk exchanged a look with Spock and McCoy.  
"Thank you Sulu, we'll check in soon. By the way, are there any valley's through the mountains near our location?"

"Two kilometers south Captain." Sulu replied.

"Very good, Kirk out." Kirk flipped the communicator shut.

"Jim, I have a phaser on me." Spock said.

"I see, and what good will that do?" Kirk asked, slightly confused.

"If the transporter is not fixed in time, it may be easier to… end it quickly." Spock said.

"Thank you Mr. Spock. I will let each of you decide that for yourself if the time comes." Kirk said.

McCoy was still looking a bit stunned. Kirk had never seen him quite so horrified in his life.

"You mean to tell me you are suggesting suicide?" McCoy asked the Vulcan.

"Yes Doctor, you know just how painful the other possibilities are." Spock said.

The doctor sighed. "I suppose I do."

They continued to jog towards the valley. Two kilometers took them about twenty minutes. The narrow valley consisted of a small shoreline next to a broad river. The sandy trail made the going difficult and slow.

"Hang on a minute." Kirk said, stopping and breathing hard after their long jog. "I want to contact the ship one – again." He hadn't the heart to say 'one last time' since it seemed like bad luck to say that.

Then again, so did making the others wait for him. "You two can go ahead."

"Nonsense, we're sticking together." McCoy said, stopped to pant heavily. Of the three, he was the most out of shape.

Spock nodded in firm agreement to McCoy's declaration and Kirk had to smile at their loyalty, not that going on any further had much sense now.

"Kirk to Enterprise." He said after flipping the communicator open.

"Uhura here sir."

"Status on transporter repairs?" Kirk asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Captain, we still need about another twenty minutes." Uhura said.

"And time to the eruption?" Kirk asked.

"I…." The three of them all heard Uhura's sad gasp. Kirk could picture her putting a hand to her lips. The communicator when silent a moment and then there was a new voice.

"Scott here Captain. The eruption may take another ten minutes, give or take." Scott said.

"You did your best Scotty." Kirk said, feeling for the engineer. Usually, Scotty could find a way to overcome any technical dilemma that came their way.

"Captain, I am awful sorry." Scotty said. "It's going as quickly as it can."

"The other ship, is it close?" Kirk asked, trying not to loose hope.

"Haven't heard anything Captain." Scotty said.

"Very well then. Scotty, I want you to collect the data from the explosion and then take the ship back to the Starbase. I leave her in your hands. Sulu, I'd like you to become acting First Officer."

Kirk looked to McCoy and Spock and see if either of them had any final wishes. Both exchanged looks with one another and then solemnly shook their heads.

"Captain, I wish you the best of luck." Scotty said.

"And I captain. It has been an honor to serve with you gentlemen." Sulu's voice came over the communicator.

"Captain, I know you can see us, but we are all saluting." Uhura informed them.

"I appreciate that." Kirk said, putting his hand to his forehead to salute to the sky. McCoy and Spock, behind him, did likewise.

After several seconds, Kirk withdrew his hand smartly and flipped the communicator shut. He fully expected it to be the last time, though he knew his loyal crew would struggle to the last to fix the transporter in time.

They looked at one another.

"Spock, I uh, I was proud to serve with you." McCoy finally said, turning around and offering a hand to the Vulcan.

"It has been a pleasure, Doctor, to be your friend." Spock said, being uncharacteristically 'human' in his words. His face betrayed no emotions however.

"Spock, you have been a wonderful friend, and my strong right hand. I could not have come as far as I have without you." Kirk said, smiling at the Vulcan. Then he turned to McCoy. "And you Bones, have been a listening ear and caring heart when it is most needed."

Kirk went over to shake Spock's hand, but McCoy pulled them both into a hug.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling.

"Spock, would you… would you shoot me when it's certain?" McCoy asked, backing out of the group hug.

"As you wish Doctor." Spock said, removing his phaser from his belt and setting it to kill.

Just as he did so, a long bang echoed in their ears, but they were shimmering and disappeared from the ground, which quickly became covered by debris.

* * *

They reappeared in the transporter room of an unfamiliar ship and Captain Kirk looked around in surprise. The man at the transporter controls was already shouting in the comm. that he had them.

"Well thank God, send them to their own ship then." The voice on the other end ordered.

Kirk was going to thank the captain for his timely rescued, but he was already being pulled away, back to his own ship where he was met with a welcoming reception that never seemed to end. It was hard to explain how tired he was.

He finally retired to his quarters, and Spock and McCoy followed him. They were all exhausted, even if Spock maintained his constant look of total awareness while McCoy fought yawns.

They reached his room and he let them follow him in.

What he had forgotten was that he had set the camera's that had been doing live recordings of the planet from several angles to replay on his own computer. Even now, five boxes out of nine were replaying the destruction on his screen. The other four were either lost or completely darkened by pyroclastic flows.

They were all silent, staring at the screen, and thinking about their very dangerous journey through the caldera.

**Yes, I've been watching one too many videos on the Yellowstone super volcano. Still, makes for some good inspiration. **


End file.
